¿Las emociones sueñan con ovejas verdes?
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras la derrota de Trigon, Raven ha decidido expandirse un poco mas en el ámbito literario, pero ella jamas pensó que tras comprar cierto libro se desencadenarían una serie de eventos interesantes, serie de eventos protagonizados no solo por ella, si no también por sus emociones y cierto chico de piel verde.


Así es chicos y chicas del fandom, yo MrRayney he subido mi primer historia clasificación M en la sección de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Ahora quiero aclarar una cosa, esta historia más bien la escribí como una especie de ejercicio de práctica, verán tengo planeados varios fics de categoría M eróticos, pero sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo escribir las situaciones sexuales.

Este fics es más que nada para ayudarme a escribir aquellas situaciones, aunque claro como odio esas historias donde las personas se basan más en el sexo que en la relación e interacción de los personajes protagonistas, tuve que pensar muy bien una trama que me dejara satisfecho y que espero también los deje satisfecho a ustedes.

Por lo que, sin nada más que comentar aquí está el prólogo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_**¿Las emociones sueñan con ovejas verdes?**_

_**Prologo**_

A Raven le gusta leer, eso es algo que todo el mundo esta consiente, desde que era pequeña a Raven se le negaron muchas cosas debido a su patrimonio y poderes, nunca recibió el cariño de su madre, jamás pudo jugar y convivir con niños de su edad, todo el mundo le tenía un gran temor debido a la profecía que recaía sobre sus hombros.

Pero hubo algunas cosas y personas que hicieron que su niñez no fuera tan miserable, Azar su mentora la trato con cariño y respeto, le enseño casi todo lo que una joven de su edad debería experimentar, incluso libros donde podía alejarse de aquel mundo donde no era feliz y perderse libremente en un mundo de fantasía, misterio, drama y más.

Gracias a esto, Raven tenía una gran imaginación pues cuando ella dormía, soñaba con que ella era la protagonista de la historia, dependiendo del libro que leyera ella sería la protagonista femenina del libro, a veces podría ser una princesa, bailarina, guerrera, pintora, escritora, entre otras cosas.

Pero algo que Raven desconocía, era que no era solo ella la protagonista de sus sueños, después de recibir su espejo por manos de Azar, visitar por primera vez Nevermore y su primer encuentro con sus emociones, las cosas en sus sueños comenzaron a cambiar un poco, pues ya no solo era Raven quien protagonizaba sus sueños.

Pues dependiendo del tipo de libro que Raven leyera, este sería protagonizado por alguna de sus emociones, si el libro era de una princesa en apuros posiblemente quien protagonizaría el libro seria Tímido, si el libro trataba sobre una escritora en busca de nuevas experiencias la emoción más cercana a protagonizar la historia seria Conocimiento o si era sobre una guerrera de un mundo mágico obviamente seria Valiente quien se haría cargo del papel.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Raven comenzó a leer literatura que era más apropiada para su edad y con ello los sueños se fueron intensificando, pues los libros que leía eran más complejos y profundos, Raven jamás en su vida leyó una novela erótica…

Hasta ahora.

Raven era una adolecente y era normal que a su edad ella quisiera llevar las cosas a otro nivel, tampoco hay que ignorar el hecho de que ella es medio demonio, lo cual la volvía un poco más activa en el ámbito sexual, la razón por la que Raven había ignorado esta clase de libros, era por el hecho de todas las emociones que podría sentir mientras leía las situaciones que se desarrollarían mientras avanzara en la lectura.

Hubo una situación que Raven recordaba muy bien y era por esa razón que evitaba la literatura erótica, había sido gracias a un libro que a pesar de no ser erótico si tenía varias escenas un poco subidas de tono entre los protagonistas y mientras leía la novela, algo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, pues poco a poco una de sus manos comenzaron a dirigirse a algunas de sus zonas íntimas.

Aquel intento masturbación no llego muy lejos, pues la sensación era abrumadora y todas sus emociones se salieron de control, en ese mismo momento la mayor parte de las ventanas en la torre explotaron.

Cuando le preguntaron si sabía algo al respecto, ella respondió que fue su culpa y que había tenido una pesadilla, todos los Titanes le creyeron la mentira y al día siguiente Cyborg se encargó de reparar los daños.

Pero ese es el pasado y este es el ahora.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la derrota de Trigón y con ello un gran peso de encima fue quitado de Raven, claro aún tenía que meditar para tener a sus emociones a raya y tener el control de sus poderes, pero ahora que gran parte de la influencia de Trigón había desaparecido, la joven hechicera ya no tenía que poner tanto esfuerzo y podía relajarse un poco más.

El día no había sido tan ajetreado, pues era uno de esos pocos días donde no tenían entrenamiento y ninguno de sus enemigos habituales decidió causar estragos por toda la ciudad, cada Titán había aprovechado el día de una manera diferente.

Raven había decidido salir un poco, visitando su café habitual y revisando algunas librerías en busca de nuevos libros para su colección, estaba a punto de atardecer y Raven decidió que era momento de regresar a casa, por lo que decidió darle una visita a una última librería antes de volver a casa.

La joven hechicera reviso los pasillos en búsqueda de algo que pudiera satisfacerla, pero varios de los libros ya los tenían o simplemente no le llamaban mucho la atención, fue durante su búsqueda que entonces lo vio.

La sección para literatura erótica, Raven observo aquel pasillo algo nerviosa pues le recordaba muy bien aquel incidente del cual se sentía muy avergonzada, ella intento ignorar la sección y seguir con su búsqueda, pero la sensación de curiosidad pudo más contra ella y finalmente tras meditarlo un poco decidió finalmente recorrer aquel pasillo, no era que fuera a comprar alguno de esos libros, simplemente era para quitarse la curiosidad de encima, se decía a sí misma.

Tras revisar varios estantes, Raven encontró una novela que le llamo completamente la atención, sonaba como una historia interesante, Raven intento ignorar aquella sensación de curiosidad y salir de aquella sección lo más rápido posible.

Pero había algo dentro de la mente de Raven que le impedía salir, algo que le decía que tomara el libro y se lo llevara a casa.

—_De que te preocupes, Trigón no está, así que no habrá problemas—_

Raven no sabía de donde había venido aquel pensamiento, ¿Era de ella? ¿O posiblemente alguna de sus emociones? La joven hechicera finalmente ignoro esas preguntas pues en esos momentos solo podía poner atención en aquella frase, pero era verdad, ahora que Trigón no estaba, ella tenía un mejor manejo de sus poderes por lo que tras un momento de reflexión, Raven acerco temblorosamente su mano y tomo el libro.

No le costó mucho trabajo sacar el libro de la biblioteca, no era la primera vez que compraba algún libro que era para mayores de edad, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue presentar su credencial que la reconocía como una Titán, amenazar al vendedor con enviarlo a otra dimensión si divulgaba esta información, pagar por el libro y todo listo.

En todo caso ella era una Titán, si tenía la edad suficiente para arriesgar su vida día a día, también tenía la edad suficiente para leer literatura erótica.

Raven salió de la librería y abriendo uno de sus vórtices de energía oscura apareció dentro de su habitación, tras avisar de su llegada, pidió no ser molestada principalmente por Chico Bestia, finalmente tras atrincherarse dentro de su habitación, coloco varios de sus nuevos libros en su librero.

Todos excepto uno, el último libro que compro, Raven lo sostuvo en sus manos durante un par de minutos, finalmente se acercó a su cama, se sentó y abrió el libro.

Ella jamás pensaría que en ese mismo momento una serie de eventos se desencadenarían, eventos que serían protagonizados no solo por ella, sino también por sus emociones y cierto chico de piel verde.

* * *

Hasta el momento este es el prólogo más largo que he escrito, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Por lo tanto ¿Qué tal les pareció el comienzo de esta historia? Sinceramente me gustaría que dejaran un comentario y me dijeran su opinión, como dije esta historia es más que nada para saber si sirvo para escribir situaciones eróticas y la verdad no lo sabré si ustedes no me lo dicen, así que con ansias espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
